


Chance Encounters

by Olpgurl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: Rey has never understood how her parents could have abandoned her on Jakku.  Who knew meeting a small droid and his master would change her life forever and finally help her uncover her past.A Rogue One/Last Jedi fix it fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely Pinterest’s fault. Too many Star Wars memes that made me laugh. 
> 
> Completely inspired by the meme:
> 
> Girls don’t want boys, they want Jyn and Cassian to be alive and be Rey’s parents. 
> 
> I’d say I’m sorry but that would be a lie.

REY

Rey watched in complete and utter shock. He had thrown the lightsaber right over his shoulder and walked away. She had followed him to the group of huts but Master Skywalker had refused to listen. The resistance was counting on her. She had to convince him to help. Chewie made himself useful as always, breaking down the door. Of course he had to be stubborn. Even once she had told him about Han’s murder, the First Order and the resistance’s need, he had refused to help. 

_How in the hell do I convince him to leave?_

 

****

POE

 

Poe landed safely on D’Qar. He would never have thought a routine patrol, one that was completely uneventful, would be a good thing. He knew it was just a matter of time before the First Order found them again and without the Republic, things would be difficult. Rey, how it had hurt to hear that name again, had gone to find the last Jedi. He could only pray she would return soon, hopefully with Luke Skywalker. 

Poe felt bad he couldn’t remember her. Finn had called her his friend. He had a vague impression of her but between his capture, interrogation and the threat of destruction, he honestly couldn’t remember what she looked like. The second they had all returned to base, Poe had rushed off to medical with Finn. It wasn’t until she had left to find the Jedi that his droid told him the woman had saved BB-8 from being captured twice and had been the one to insist the droid needed to be returned to the rebels. He owed her so much. 

BB-8 chirped excitedly, breaking Poe out of his thoughts, the Millennium Falcon was here. Poe leapt from the cockpit, jogging towards the base. He headed straight for command, hoping to catch sight of Leia. His patrol had only been a few hours, so they could still be debriefing. Command was busy as usual, but there was no Leia in sight. He tried her quarters next but came up empty again. Everyone he asked said yes the Jedi was here with his sister but no one could tell him where they were. Giving up for the time being, Poe headed towards medical. 

Finn had not improved much since Starkiller. Poe made sure to visit every day, he owed the man his life. So of course as he entered the medical wing, Leia was there. She and a robed man were speaking outside of Finn’s curtained off bed. He approached slowly, not wanting to intrude. Leia gave a small smile when she saw him. 

“Stop lurking Poe,” she teased. 

“It’s not lurking if I’m walking right at you General,” he teased back. 

The unkempt man glanced at him. “Poe? Poe Dameron?” The pilot nodded in reply.

The man who had to be Skywalker turned to Leia, “When did we get so old? The last time I saw him, the kid was barely out of diapers.”

“That’s what’s happens when you run away,” his sister scolded. 

“You told me to run away when we were on Endor!” Luke hissed. 

“That was different and you know it,” Leia snapped back. 

Poe backed away from the siblings, not wanting to get involved with their fight. He stepped through the curtain only to stop suddenly. It felt like he was back on Jakku, stormtroopers punching him in the gut. The three buns, stacked on top of each other was something he’d forgotten. 15 years was a long time, but the memory came crashing back so suddenly, he had to grab the bed to support himself. She turned, defensive posture apparent. He could see the similarities, trying to place the 5 year old girl’s features to a 20 year old woman’s body. 

He gasped, “Freya?” 

****

REY

The word was out of her mouth before she even knew it. “Kes.”

Rey had no idea what it was supposed to mean but the man’s face lit up. He took a step towards her, making her step back instinctively. 

“Freya? What’s wrong?” he asked. “You know I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“I don’t know who you are so just stay back,” she ordered. The curtains opened wide, Luke and Leia stepping in. 

“What’s going on Commander?” the General said sternly. 

“She’s Freya!” he exclaimed. 

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Leia asked, still sounding upset. 

The man sighed. “Freya Andor.”

The tension in her face left immediately. She walked towards him, putting her hand on his shoulder. “Poe, you know that’s not possible.”

He shrugged the hand off like it offended him. “Then why did she just call me Kes?”

Three pairs of eyes were suddenly upon Rey. “I don’t know why I said that. I don’t even know what it means.”

“Maybe we should take this conversation somewhere else,” Luke interjected. 

“Wait here,” Leia commanded. “All of you.”

Rey didn’t dare disobey, turning back to look at Finn. He was still pale and from what Leia had said, he hadn’t regained consciousness. The older woman returned quickly, motioning the group to follow her. They entered an office near the entrance to the medbay. 

“All right Dameron, explain,” she said tersely. 

“What’s there to explain? I recognized her, she said my dad’s name. She’s Freya,” he said. 

“Freya Andor went missing more than a decade ago,” she said gently. “I know your families are still close but you have to know it would be almost impossible for her to have survived.”

“Then why did she say Kes?” he answered angrily. “It’s not exactly a common word in basic. Or the fact that Freya couldn’t say her own name and called herself Rey. She looks like Jyn. Hell she sounds like Jyn. Ask her for the story then. If I’m wrong fine, blame Kylo Ren for digging through my brain.”

Rey couldn’t help but wince at that last statement. She couldn’t help but notice the siblings shared her reaction. Leia frowned and turned to look at her, eyebrow cocked in question. 

“There’s no story,” she said defensively. “My parents left me on Jakku. I don’t remember much.” The vision she’d been given was now burned in her memory. The ship leaving her with Unkar would never be able to leave her mind. She couldn’t remember their faces, only a distant feeling of love. And confusion about being left behind. 

“When was this Rey?” Master Skywalker asked. 

She could tell them the exact number of days if she needed to. “About 15 years ago.”

“So the same as when Freya disappeared,” the man called Poe cried. 

Leia groaned, “Commander it could be a coincidence. We can’t know for sure.”

“There has to be something we can do. A test? Jyn and Cassian were both Alliance, do we still have their files? There has to be med files for him with his back injury,” he said. 

Leia left the office again with another command for them to wait. She was nervous, unable to understand why the man was so insistent. Maz had been right. Despite not being able to remember she could admit to always knowing whoever had left her on Jakku would never return for her. Rey had always hoped for the vague remembrance of love and security to return, why she had kept count of each day. If these people, Jyn and Cassian, were her parents, why had they abandoned her. This Poe kept implying she had disappeared. It didn’t make sense. 

The General returned with Dr. Kalonia. “Rey, do I have your permission to take a blood sample?”

Rey felt fear. _What if he was right? What if she was this Freya? She didn’t know him at all but he seemed to know her. Could those people really be her parents?_ Luke placed his hand on her back. He must have sensed her feelings, they had to be coming off of her in waves. She managed a small yes in reply. 

For something so potentially life changing, it was relatively painless. A droid entered the room and took a small amount of blood. The doctor inserted a disc into the droid and typed a series of commands. It was at most a minute but Rey felt like a lifetime had passed.

The droid’s monotone voice sounded out, “Sample analyzed. Patient shares genetic markers with those of Captain Cassian Andor and Sergeant Jyn Erso. Most probable relation: offspring.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I’m trying to finish up my other story first.

REY

She spent the day following Master Skywalker. If this was his daily routine, he must have been incredibly bored the last several years. He was climbing the island’s steep hill when she felt something. Rey turned slowly, hearing an almost whisper. 

****

JYN

 

The heat was beyond intense, the light blinding. All she could feel was Cassian, his body pressed tightly to her own. They were going to die, but she wasn’t afraid. They had completed their mission and for the first time since Saw, she wasn’t alone. Her father’s machine would at least kill them quickly, there wouldn’t be any pain. 

Jyn woke with a start, she hadn’t dreamed of Scarif for a long time. Cassian slept through her jolt. She touched his hair softly, it was becoming more silver now than black. He sighed in his sleep, shifting closer. He must be very tired to have missed her nightmare. They’d been together since Endor, rarely apart once they had finally given up fighting their connection. They both had enough demons for a dozen people, bad dreams were far too common a thing. She wouldn’t be able to return to sleep, the light already creeping through the window. 

She eased out of bed, checking to make sure her husband was still asleep. Jyn dressed quietly and left to make breakfast, it was still too early to do much else. Kay was moving through the house, tidying as he went. His optics lit up, head turning up to look at her. 

“It’s you,” the droid spoke. How a droid could sound annoyed was still beyond her. 

“Yes Kay, I do live here here too,” she said. “We’ve been here for nearly 30 years, do you need to run a diagnostic?

“I meant you aren’t Cassian. He usually rises first. Why are you awake?”

She sighed. “Because I missed the pleasure of your company,” Jyn said sarcastically. 

“I find that answer unconvincing,” he spoke.

Apparently everything would remind her of start as a rebel today. It had taken months but Cassian had found another KX series droid. He had a backup of K2’s memory from shortly before Wobani. Jyn had been relieved when he’d been able to bring the droid back online. K2 had no memory of her at all and he still couldn’t stand her, it was strangely comforting. It was nice having another survivor, only five people had made it off planet and only four had survived the trip back to base. 

“Well it’s the only answer you’re getting,” she said with false sincerity. 

She started breakfast, hoping Cassian would wake at the smell of food. She still felt uneasy, not wanting to remember the last time she’d had that particular dream. Cassian didn’t wake though, so she ate silently, Kay hovering as usual. She finished eating and cleaned up, leaving a plate for Cassian warm. 

“Will you be heading to the farm today?” the droid asked when she finished. 

“Don’t I always?” she asked rhetorically. 

“Then you should know an x-wing entered atmosphere approximately 90 minutes ago. It’s direction suggested the Dameron home,” the droid stated. 

“Poe!” she exclaimed. “Tell Cassian as soon as he wakes up.”

When the survivors of Scarif had landed, Jyn had no one. Cassian was unconscious and in need of medical help. The base was in chaos, she learned the plans they had worked so hard for were now missing. She sat by his side, news coming often of what was happening. No one was really bothered by her presence in medical as he was moved to a bacta tank. Everyone was far too concerned with a missing princess then the looming threat of the Death Star. They’d barely escaped it once, apparently the weapon would cause her death. The Force, a miracle or some other power saved them again. Her father’s legacy was destroyed. She was glad the man she’d started to rely on missed it all. Once everything calmed down, of course Draven noticed her. They needed to evacuate, the Empire would still come for them. So she’d made her choice, she would stay with Cassian. Jyn was placed with the pathfinders, very happy to be far from the General who had wanted her father dead. She never fit in with the rebels, most were wary of both her imperial and extremist ties. Kes Dameron was the exception. A joke about liking strong women and not being afraid of them was made. Cassian was a spy, he could be away for weeks at a time. Kes was simple and he accepted her. She had made a friend. It took some time but she learned to like the man and his wife. After the war they had accepted the offer to come to Kes and Shara’s farm, neither Jyn or Cassian had a home to return to. 

Jyn walked quickly to her neighbours home, a clear path cut through the jungle of Yavin 4. She had thought it would be short term but events had lead them to stay on Yavin permanently. Helping with baby Poe being just the start. She’d never been exposed to children but seeing the happiness their child brought them, Jyn couldn’t help but want that. Most of her life had been darkness and hiding. It was impossible not to adore the young boy. After Shara’s death, Jyn had become like a second mother to him. The families became incredibly close over the years and she missed Poe dearly. 

A black x-wing was parked outside the farm house. She entered the house to see Kes smiling. She’d been slightly concerned Poe had returned with an injury and was here to recover. If Kes was happy it was most likely a surprise visit. 

“You heard?” Kes spoke when he saw her. 

“Kay said he saw an x-wing, I came right away,” she answered seating herself on the sofa. “Where is he? Is he alright?”

He rolled his eyes. “He’s fine, he wanted to run to your house but I told him it was too early. Told him to shower, he looks like he’s been in the damn ship for days. Probably has been with what happened to the Hosnian system.”

“Did he say anything?” she asked. 

“Just that he needed to see you two,” Kes replied. “He was bouncing around like when he was four. If you had the space for the damn x-wing, I think he would have gone right there instead of here.”

Jyn laughed. “I can’t help in if your son loves us more than you.”

“Don’t fight, I love all of you,” Poe interrupted. “I just needed to talk to Jyn and Cassian.”

She rose from her seat, Poe walking over to hug her tightly. 

“I found her Jyn, I found Freya,” he said pulling away. 

Her knees buckled completely, Poe grabbing her tightly again or she would have fallen. He was smiling radiantly, “Freya is alive. She’s on her way here.”

She stood there in shock for a moment, her surrogate son the only reason she was upright. “How?” she finally managed to say. 

“She ended up on base and when we finally got introduced I recognized her,” Poe said happily. “She reminds me of you.”

“Son, I want her to be back too but,” Kes spoke but the pilot interrupted. 

“It’s her dad, we checked old medical files,” Poe spoke quickly. “I wouldn’t have come back unless I was sure. She doesn’t remember much but I know she’s Freya.”

Jyn pulled away and returned to her seat. _She’s alive? We gave up too soon._ “Someone get Cassian. You need to tell us everything.”

 

****

 

POE

 

He watched as Luke dragged his sister and left the room, the doctor and droid following. He turned to Freya confused why she looked so upset. 

“Just wait until your parents find out,” he spoke. “They’ll want to see you right away.”

“Why?” she asked angrily. “They left me! I’ve been waiting years for them and now you just expect me to what? Drop everything to see the people who didn’t come back for me?”

He was confused. “You think they left you? You really don’t remember do you?”

She had started crying. The girl he had known would have been in his arms for a hug. Poe didn’t think the woman in front of him would appreciate that. She took several breaths, “I remember being given to a man and watching the ship leave without me. I remember waiting everyday for years for someone who never came!”

“They didn’t leave you,” he said emphatically. “Your parents love you! You disappeared from the house. We searched the planet for days trying to find you. Cassian spent the first year going through every contact he had made during the war trying to find a trace of you. It’s the only time I’ve ever seen Jyn cry. I was a kriffing coward and ran for the academy as soon as I was old enough because I couldn’t stand watching them in so much pain! They will want to see you.”

Freya looked shocked at that. “I was taken?” she said softly. 

Poe risked a small step closer to her. “It’s the only thing that made sense. They made a lot of enemies. They aren’t bad, I promise but things they couldn’t control ... I’m not explaining this right. They’re wonderful. Jyn is like my mom. She’s so strong, she’s the reason I just survived torture. And Cassian taught me how to be a sniper and is the reason BB-8 is the best. I could go on forever about them,” he rambled. 

“BB-8?” she asked. “Wait, you’re that Poe? I thought you died on Jakku.”

“I thought Finn did too,” he answered honestly. “Wasn’t exactly my best landing. To be fair, Finn stopped shooting cause we were arguing. Got shot down and we were separated. I wanted to thank you for Jakku. BB-8 said you helped save him, you had no reason to do that. It been crazy the last few days, kinda been distracted. I should have noticed you at the map briefing.”

“Yes, it’s been a little strange,” she said sadly. “You really think they’ll want to see me? I’ve been alone so long, I can’t imagine what it’s been like for them. I thought ... I thought my parents gave me away. I wanted to think there was a reason for it. I had to.”

Poe took a final step towards her, happy she didn’t step away this time. “They never would have given you away. I was twelve when you were born. They were so happy. I think they gave up on having kids, why they spent so much time with me,” he explained. “I meant it, they loved you so much. We’ve all missed you.”

She looked embarrassed at that. “I don’t remember this at all. I don’t remember you.”

Poe laughed at that. “You called me my dad’s name. We look a lot alike. Guess I don’t look like a teenager anymore so it makes sense. Going home might help.”

“Where’s home,” she asked softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while and I’m sorry. This story was originally supposed to be an easy fix it and completely spiralled out of control. It’s becoming a let’s fix everything about Star Wars that kinda annoyed me fic. So I’m sticking with it but updates probably aren’t going to be speedy, I have three other stories on the go. But as an apology ... SMUT AHOY!!

REY

The massive tree looked different than anything she’d ever seen but something was calling to her from in there. She found an entrance, stepping inside. So of course now he decides she’s worth talking to. He wanted to know about her but gave her little in return. 

“It’s time for the Jedi to end,” Master Luke said in parting. 

 

****

 

LUKE

He pulled Leia back to the unconscious man. Rey had said he was important to her, so he’d assumed the man Finn was one of them. Now he was sure. 

“Tell me about Shara’s son,” he asked. 

Leia looked unimpressed. “That’s what you want to talk about? You’ve been gone for years Luke, we need your help.”

He sighed, putting a hand through his hair. “I promise it’s important. I had no intention of coming back. I wouldn’t have if not for, well, I don’t even know where to start. Please Leia, tell me about Poe.”

She sighed. “He’s an good pilot and a good officer.”

“That’s not what I meant. What kind of man is he?” he asked. 

“A strong one, Shara would have been very proud,” she said sadly. “He’s loyal and inspires it in others, brave, instinctive, a tad reckless but I’m working on that. There’s a reason I recruited him from the Republic fleet.”

He looked at his sister. She’d always been easy to read to him. “You’re grooming him.”

“Almost all of our command is from the first war,” she replied. “You said it yourself, we’re old Luke. We’ll need new leadership from this generation. And we need it soon.”

“Did you know he’s Force sensitive?” he asked. 

“I suspected,” Leia answered. “He’s a better pilot than you were.”

He took a deep breath, Leia wasn’t going to like this. “I need to leave with him and Rey.”

 

****

 

JYN

Kes was the one to get him. It didn’t take long for the two of them to come back. Cassian entered still tucking in his shirt, he’d obviously hurried over. She knew her husband well. He was looking between Poe and herself, trying to gauge the situation. He placed a hand on Poe’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze before sitting beside her. She latched onto her husband, he would take this personally. 

He’d taken Freya’s disappearance so hard. Not that she hadn’t as well but from the moment he’d found out she was pregnant, he’d been overjoyed. They had been told it would be impossible to have children. After years of trying, they had finally gone to see a doctor. He had confirmed what she had already suspected. They’d escaped Scarif but not whole. So they had made the choice to help Poe. It was almost like it was meant to be in a morbid fashion. Shara died soon after and Kes had been buried too far in his own grief to help his son. The four of them survived through their newest trial stronger than ever. 

As much as she loved Poe she still couldn’t help but wish for a child of her own. Cassian had been fine with the idea of adopting, there were orphans throughout the galaxy after the Empire’s defeat but she wouldn’t agree. She’d always known that it would happen, she just needed to trust. They never talked about the night their daughter had been conceived. It still seemed so strange that the fear from her potentially dying on Endor had inadvertently brought about a new life. 

She knew he would be furious so she never told him. After the battle, Jyn knew she would have to deal with the consequences. He’d been aboard a cruiser the entire time while she was planet side, fighting. Once the transports started arriving, she pulled away from the celebration. He would come for her, she had no doubt about that. He was on the third ship to land, scanning the area. As soon as he spotted her, she tensed. His jaw set, he marched towards her, not stopping, only reaching out his arm to grip hers firmly. She followed along willingly, there was no escaping Cassian’s anger this time. 

He lead them further into the forest, not stopping until the sounds of the celebration were gone. He rounded on her, eyes narrowed, barely seen in the moonlight. “What the hell were you thinking Jyn? There was a reason this mission was volunteer only!” he hissed. 

He really had no right to be this angry, he was a spy. His missions were far more dangerous, she at least had a team to support her. “I was thinking I wanted this to over Cassian. I’m tired of fighting. The Empire has taken everything from me and I wanted it to stop.”

“So getting yourself killed was the way to do that?” he asked angrily, stepping closer into her space. 

“I’m not dead Cassian!” she threw her hands up, screaming at him in return. “Skywalker said the Emperor and Vader are dead. It’s finally over! A few scratches and bruises were worth it!”

That didn’t seem to appease him in the slightest. He moved closer, forcing her to step away. She had nowhere left to go now, her back collided with a tree. “It wouldn’t have been worth it if you’d died, not to me,” he said vehemently. “You didn’t tell me. If something had happened Jyn ... I never would have been able to say goodbye.”

“We don’t always get goodbyes, we both know that,” she said quietly. She placed her hands on either side of his face. “We’ve both been fighting since we were children, I’m so tired of it. You’re willing to die but I can’t do the same?”

“No!” he practically shouted. 

He looked fierce and for the first time in years, she felt a hint of fear from the man. Her own anger sparked. “Why not? You act like your the only one who’s lost someone. I don’t have anything left. My parent are dead. My mentor is dead. Bodhi is dead. Almost everyone from Scarif is dead and it’s my fault. I have three friends Cassian. Two of them are going to leave, they just had a baby. The third is ...”

“The third is right here Jyn,” he interrupted. “I lost them too but I can’t lose you.”

She should have seen it coming, they’d been dancing around it for years. She’d seen this look so many times, ever since the damned elevator, but neither of them had ever been able to follow through. He finally closed the distance, and everything fell into place. They’d always been passionate, even when they hadn’t liked each other. The kiss was brutal, all teeth and tongue. His mouth moved down her jaw to her neck, she would have marks for days. She was sure that was the point. She held his hair in a tight grip, perfectly happy for him to continue. It had only been a matter of time before before they came together, everyone seemed to know it, no one would be shocked by her appearance tomorrow. In fact she might as well return the favour. 

They continued their exploration, one hand leaving her waist to caress her breast, the other sliding down to her rear, pulling her as close as possible. She could feel how hard he was already, her own hands sliding down for leverage so she could rock against him. He swore in his native tongue, pulling away. She groaned at the maneuver until she felt his hands reach for the opening of her pants. They were divested of quickly, and she moved to his own clothing. Cassian stopped her by pushing her back towards the tree. She could feel the roughness of the bark through her fatigues but it was nothing but a minor distraction. He was kissing her again, hands exploring the newly uncovered skin. She wrapped one leg around his waist and he immediately took advantage. Two fingers entered her easily making her moan into his mouth. He pumped the digits swiftly a few times, deciding she was more than ready. He pulled away again to undo his own clothing. 

He didn’t bother to remove anything in his haste, revealing nothing but his member. She was pushed back into the tree, and in moments he had both of her thighs wrapped around him. He entered her in one hard thrust, making them both groan at finally ending the wait. He looked her in the eyes, as if waiting for permission. She gave a quick nod, he’d always had it. His thrusts were unrelenting, she’d have bruises everywhere tomorrow but she wouldn’t stop this for anything. She slid her own hand between them, touching herself. She wanted to feel him inside her when she came, he wouldn’t last forever at this pace. They had taken years to get to this point, she knew she wouldn’t last long either. A life spent in hiding never fully left a person so she came silently, head bumping harshly with the trunk as it was thrown back. His own orgasm was nearly as silent, her name whispered roughly.

His head had dropped to her shoulder, panting slightly and she could feel the strain in his arms from holding her up. She untangled her own legs, shaky still but able to hold herself up. They put their clothing to rights silently, but it wasn’t unusual for them to not speak. He stopped her before she could leave, this kiss much gentler. They took the time to explore each other’s mouths, their need satisfied for now. There were no declarations, those could wait. He took her hand in his own, walking back to the village. 

Many years later they would reenact their first time but that was a story for another time, especially with the audience. She was already on edge, her daughter was alive and they would be reunited, giving her pause. She’d never been able to achieve the level of hope Cassian had but when he had given up on finding Freya, she had too. Having Poe tell her she was alive? _We don’t deserve her._ The last time she had dreamed of Scarif was the night she’d disappeared, making her worry their reunion would be disastrous. 

Poe was oblivious to her thoughts, excitement visible in his manner. “You want to tell him Jyn?”

She really didn’t but he must already know something large was on the horizon. She was rarely the type to show fear and clinging to him as a lifeline was a rarity. Add Poe’s unexpected appearance and Kes’ rude awakening and it was enough to let anyone know something had happened. She looked at the man she had married, trying to gauge how to tell him. Honesty was usually the best bet with a spy. “Poe found our daughter, Cassian. She’s coming home.”

He was silent for a long time. There was no expression on his face but we all knew him well enough to know he was thinking. “Where was she?” he asked finally. 

Poe gave what little information he could. He admitted to barely having a chance to speak to her. If they wanted to know what had truly happened to their daughter, they would have to wait for her arrival. 

 

REY

Poe didn’t have a chance to reply. He opened his mouth but the door slamming open started him. Leia reentered, the anger on her face was obvious. “Pack your gear Commander, you need to go home for an extended stay apparently.” The Jedi had moved behind his sister and she was glaring at him. “Give the Andor’s a warning please, my brother and Rey will be there a few hours after you. Unless Rey has objections.”

“I can say no?” she asked quietly. No one had ever given her the choice in what she needed to do. Leaving Jakku had been the first and agreeing to get the Luke the second. She had been running for her life the first time and needing to understand the powers she now possessed had made the second choice simple. 

The anger faded as Leia approached her. “Rey, you always have a choice. This must have been a complete shock but we’d never force you to do anything. We’re preparing to leave here, the First Order could show up at anytime. Luke agreed to train you and he’ll stay with you but it can’t be here.”

Her conversation on the island returned to her. The Force ghost had said to trust the Force, it would show her the way. And that there were no coincidences. Meeting Poe had happened for a reason, she had to trust in that. “I want to meet my parents,” she said softly. “I think I’m meant to go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but a mind prone to procrastination.


End file.
